


Background character

by BloodErroR



Series: AnkyouWeek [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crushes, F/M, Implied Karushuu, Implied Relationships, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: Fuwa salió del gimnasio con rapidez y se dirigió a la máquina de bebidas para comprarse un zumo de naranja. No quiso notar la mirada de Ren en su espalda mientras se marchaba, no le serviría de nada. Sólo quería tomarse su zumo sin dejar que una sola lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Porque un protagonista debía estar con otro protagonista. Nunca con un secundario. Era antinatural.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-Background character-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098861) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR)



—¿En qué piensas?— Preguntó Kayano con curiosidad.

Fuwa se sobresaltó un poco e inmediatamente alzó su mirada hacia ella a medida que parpadeaba estupefacta.

Sus ojos violáceos se toparon con la imagen de la única reacción de la peliverde ante su comportamiento, que fue una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

La chica le miraba con atención, pendiente de la respuesta que pudiera darle y esperándole silenciosamente mientras que ella se debatía en su mente qué decir.

El bullicio de la gente a su alrededor parecía menos agobiante si se quedaba quieta y pensativa en su lugar, las miradas furtivas y casi amenazantes de los alumnos del edificio principal no parecían afectarle y el ambiente del gimnasio ya no le resultaba tan hostil cómo lo había hecho minutos antes. Al menos no en ese momento, en el que estaba perdida en su mundo, la conferencia había terminado y las clases habían empezado a dirigirse a sus correspondientes aulas poco a poco. Pero la mirada interrogante de su compañera seguía estando allí.

Apretando el puño en torno al borde de su falda, intentó sonreírle con tranquilidad a Kayano para que no se preocupara. De esa manera ambas podrían seguir a sus compañeros fuera del gimnasio y dirigirse al edificio de la montaña. Era la rutina en esos momentos en los que visitaban el campus principal, era lo mismo de siempre, lo que debían hacer. Y la oleada de alumnos andando a paso lento hacia la salida se lo recordaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

—En nada.— Dijo con su ánimo característico.

La sonrisa de Kayano flaqueó un poco ante esa contestación. Pudo notarlo, aunque era normal que lo hiciera. Incluso ella dudaría de esa respuesta sabiendo que la persona en cuestión había estado durante toda la asamblea mirando al suelo y pensando en sus cosas.

Ella no solía ser alguien callada, tampoco decaída, por lo que podía comprender por qué Kayano le había preguntado aquello, intentando averiguar si le preocupaba algo. Incluso había notado las miradas curiosas de los demás.

Y sí, lo hacía. Pero no iba a contárselo, porque era su problema, no el de sus amigos.

—¿De verdad?— Acabó preguntando la otra algo indecisa.— Hoy estás algo rara, tú...

—Deberíamos irnos ya con los demás ¿No crees?— Dijo impaciente y con la intención de cortarla.

La peliverde se quedó callada y asintió con la cabeza, algo incómoda por lo último. No la culpaba, estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema. Y lo recalcó aún más cuándo se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la salida, sin prestar atención a las pocas personas que quedaban de su clase y a su propia amiga.

Se sentía mal, de verdad lo hacía, por muchos motivos distintos.

El primero era por evitar así a su amiga y sus compañeros, no era propio de ella y era consciente de ello. Debería afrontar el tema, al menos intentar solucionarlo, pero a medida que se acercaba al portón del gimnasio estaba más segura de que era algo fuera de su alcance.

El segundo era porque estaba harta de ver a Sakakibara Ren coqueteando con toda estudiante femenina que se cruzara en su camino, que no eran pocas.

No sabía qué esperar, tampoco qué pensar.

Simplemente era una asunto con el que ella no podía lidiar, al menos de la forma en la que le gustaría.

El amor no era para ella, nunca lo había sido. El mejor ejemplo que tenía para corroborarlo era que no le gustaban los mangas shoujo, no solía leerlos. La única aficionada a ellos era Kurahashi y cómo poco había compartido algunos, pero no habían sido nada significativos. A ella le gustaba el shounen, con las peleas, la sangre, la acción, el drama, etc. Porque era lo que le llenaba, lo que le había gustado siempre. Ella no era sensible, ni enamoradiza, ni dulce cómo una heroína del shoujo debería ser. Ella era todo lo contrario y estaba bien con ello, porque era ella misma y los demás lo aceptaban, era feliz así.

Pero en ese caso no era suficiente, nunca lo sería.

Y no importaba cuántas veces se dijera así misma que estaba bien así, porque el nudo en su pecho le demostraba todo lo contrario.

Era consciente del por qué de su tristeza, no era tonta. También sabía el cómo y el cuándo, siempre lo había sabido.

Se preguntaba si realmente Sakakibara se había acercado a ella hacía unos meses porque había notado que sabía más de cierto asunto que cualquiera, o porque era la que en ese momento estaba más cerca suya en el gimnasio, casi a unos pocos metros. Quién sabe, nunca se lo preguntó y ahora daba igual, simplemente pasó. Porque si en ese momento había algo que ambos sabían, era que Karma y Gakushuu eran lo suficientemente imbéciles cómo para no querer arreglar la tensión latente entre ellos. Y si no podían arreglarla ellos solos, necesitarían ayuda. Fuwa apreciaba a Karma, todo el aprecio que se le podía tener al alumno de la clase E que más se parecía a un personaje manga; Así cómo Ren quería a Gakushuu, de forma que deseaba completamente que esclareciera su mente respecto al pelirrojo, aun si eso significaba que tenía que firmar un "acuerdo de paz" con una chica de la clase E.

Y así fue cómo empezaron, las conversaciones nimias que acababan en pequeñas indirectas para los dos cabezotas, las miradas furtivas al otro a través de las habitaciones cada vez que la parejita se lanzaban pullas, los planes estúpidos para juntarles que casi siempre acababan en desastre, las recomendaciones de canciones, las llamadas en plena noche, todo.

Era divertido ¿Por qué no? Ver cómo las dos personas a las que querían juntar se hacían más cercanos poco a poco, fruto de su esfuerzo y sus observaciones. Era incluso gratificante.

Sin embargo había un enorme fallo en su plan. Porque si bien todo lo hacían considerando los sentimientos de Asano y Karma, se olvidaron completamente de los suyos propios.

Para cuándo Fuwa pensó aquello, ya era demasiado tarde. El pensamiento de "cuidado con el mujeriego de la clase A" había cambiado y la imagen de ese chico también.

Y ahora, mientras Fuwa se alejaba de él con rapidez y con la esperanza de que no notara su figura cabizbaja entre la multitud del gimnasio, se maldecía a sí misma por no pensar las cosas con cuidado.

Aquello le venía grande, lo sabía. Pero ya lo había dicho, debería solucionarlo. Porque no podía estar enganchada a Ren siempre, su "misión" terminaría algún día y no iba a ser uno muy lejano, las figuras de Gakushuu y Karma escapándose juntos del gimnasio minutos antes se lo hacían saber. En el momento en el que todo aquello terminara, ella y Sakakibara no volverían a hablar, estaba muy claro. Y esos sentimientos que había empezado a tener por él, sólo servirían para hacerle más daño del que ya lo hacían.

Y debía derrotarlos, era fácil. Tenía que olvidarse de Ren y de lo mucho que le gustaba, porque era la única forma que tenía de asegurarse de que no seguiría estando abatida en un futuro. Eso debería ser fácil para ella ¿Verdad? Le gustaba el shounen, los personajes de un shounen lo hacen así ¿No? Porque es para lo que están creados, para lo que supuestamente están preparados, para solucionar sus problemas, para no rendirse nunca, confiar en ellos mismos y en sus amigos para enfrentarlos.

Y eso quería, de verdad que quería. Quería ser cómo uno de esos personajes, quería tener la valentía de enfrentarse a su problema y derrotarlo con facilidad, quería ser fuerte para soportar el dolor que aquello suponía. Quería ser cómo Asano y Karma.

Pero eso no era posible. Porque era un personaje secundario.

Ella era un personaje secundario, siempre lo había sido. Estaba diseñada para quedarse en las sombras, hablar en segundo plano, aparecer únicamente cuándo el autor lo quisiera y a veces ni eso. No era tan fuerte, ni valiente, ni siquiera especial. Era un personaje mediocre, normalucho, sin nada en lo que destacar y rodeado de protagonistas carismáticos e increíbles que le superaban en todo.

Era ese típico personaje que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, jamás derrotaría al villano. Siempre sería el primero que se enfrentaría a él, pero nunca le vencería. Sólo sería carne de cañón, alguien que dé apoyo, aquel que grite ánimos al protagonista desde lejos y luego le felicite por su victoria. Estaba condenada al fracaso, tal y cómo un secundario débil debe estarlo.

Era por eso que no había esperanza de enfrentarse a esos sentimientos, así cómo jamás podría llamar la atención de Ren.

Porque aún si a veces los secundarios cómo ella podían reunir un poco de valentía, seguía sin servir de nada en su situación. Pues Ren era otro protagonista rodeado de los mismos, mientras que ella seguiría observándole en las sombras.

Sí, era fácil distinguirle. Ren era un protagonista shoujo, guapo, atento y el interés amoroso más comprensible para cualquiera. Y así cómo lo era él, su reputación y circunstancias le hacía estar rodeado de otros protagonistas. Protagonistas femeninos, mujeres y estudiantes hermosas, llamativas, carismáticas, inteligentes, todo lo bueno que una heroína debe tener para llamar su atención. Y lo hacían, a Sakakibara le gustaban las protagonistas, las protegía, las alababa, las cuidaba en silencio cómo si fueran un tesoro y ella no le culpaba, era normal.

Aunque ella intentara llamar su atención de la misma forma que las otras chicas lo hacían, Fuwa jamás dejaría de ser un personaje secundario y patético a su lado. Nunca podría cambiarlo, porque no era nadie. No era tan guapa cómo esa chica de allí, ni tan popular cómo el actual rollete, ni tan amable cómo la anterior ex-novia, no era nada, no era nadie. Era el triste personaje que se quedaba en segundo plano del panel, amando al protagonista en silencio, siendo incapaz de alcanzarle y con la única opción de apoyarle en su relación con otra persona.

Así eran las cosas y no podía cambiarlas. Por eso mirar al suelo durante la asamblea e ignorar las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, era todo lo que podía hacer. Porque no importaba lo mucho que quisiera, su situación no iba a cambiar, únicamente se haría peor con el tiempo y ella, cómo buena secundaria que era, tendría que lidiarlo cómo pudiera.

Porque un protagonista debía estar con otro protagonista. Nunca con un secundario. Era antinatural.

Por eso Fuwa salió del gimnasio con rapidez, le dio una sonrisa falsa a la amable Hara, que estuvo a punto de cogerla de la mano para hablar con ella y se dirigió a la máquina de bebidas para comprarse un zumo de naranja.

No quiso notar la mirada de Ren en su espalda mientras se marchaba, no le serviría de nada. Él estaba mejor acompañado, no la necesitaba a ella, nunca lo había hecho. Sólo quería tomarse su zumo sin dejar que una sola lágrima se escapara de sus ojos.

Porque alegrarse por el feliz destino del protagonista, lleno de amor y felicidad, también era el papel de un personajes secundario. Aún si eso le rompía el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Sí. Ya lo sé. Nadie tiene que decírmelo: Esto se me ha ido de las manos. Empezó con un par de insinuaciones en un par de fics y ha acabado en esto ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sé. Simplemente vi mi oportunidad de poder escribirlo y lo hice, porque el FuwaRen es mi crack¡ship y les quiero mucho, además Fuwa merece más atención y amor. Esto formaría parte también de la AnkyouWeek y el tema esta vez era "Background Characters", no he cambiado mucho el título del tema pero es que no se me ocurría nada más (?)
> 
> Y bueno... Es tarde y no sé qué más decir, un POV de Fuwa siempre me ha parecido interesante sabiendo que es lo más friki que existe (cómo yo (?)) y no voy a decir que ha sido divertido porque no me ha hecho nada de gracia hacerle daño a mi pobre niña.
> 
> Sólo espero que le haya gustado a alguien ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
